Drabble Series
by faerywings
Summary: A series of interconnected RonDraco drabbles done for my amusement. More might possibly be added as the mood strikes me.
1. Ron's POV

A series of Ron/Draco drabbles. All, pretty much, interconnected. Completely unbeta'd, as I seem to have lost contact with my beta, as of late. If there's anyone out there willing to beta for me, I'd be most grateful.

This fist drabble is in Ron's point of view. The next drabble will be in Draco's POV, and they will continue to switch as such. I may add more to this drabble series as the mood strikes me.

* * *

Two steps. Two steps to freedom. Do I take them? Or do I stand here, waiting for what is going to come. Oh, he knows what I'll do. He knows before I even make up my own mind. Rather scary, that; but nice too. Oh, so incredibly nice. But back to my original dilemma.

If I stay here... oh God, the posibilities... But will I be able to sit down tomorrow? Or walk, even? 'Cause yeah, I will need to be able to sit, and at least hobble around.

If I leave, though, sure I'll be able to walk, and be perfectly fine for tomorrow; but i'll catch hell for it tomorrow night. Maybe he'll make me go bare arsed for a week. Last time wasn't so bad. At least it was better than the time he cut off all contact completely for three whole days.

As I feel the soft satin slip over my eyes, I know i've waited too long. My choice has been made for me already. I really hope Hermione was able to get that pain relieving salve from Madame Pomfrey for me. She knows enough by now to not ask any questions.


	2. Draco's POV

**Draco's POV  
  
**

* * *

Laying here, I watch you. Chest heaving slowly as you breathe _in, out, in, out_. The marks on your shoulders catch my attention, as I know they carry on straight down your back.

They'll be lighter in the morning, not as sore, and your robes will hide them nicely. None of my marks ever stay for any length of time. I wouldn't be stupid enough to make _that_ mistake.

Careful of the arm haphazardly slung about me, I bring up my own hand to trace said mark; slightly darker than your skin; finger shaped, with little half-moon arches above. Reminds me of nighttime, moonlight shadowed by clouds, the lake softly shimmering with the rays that slip through the mist.

Sighing, I close my eyes and burrow a bit closer to you, wanting to settle in for the night, but with the the knowledge its impossibility.


	3. Ron's POV

**Ron's POV  
  
**

* * *

Sitting on the sidelines, hidden among shadows, I'm watching him. Some would remark on his grace and beauty while in flight. I find myself more inclined to pay attention to the slips, slides, and near misses.

The precision with which he rides, caring for little else than c_atching. That. Snitch._ It does nothing to deter me from my worry. It wouldn't do to have me fretting, like most of the female population when Harry gets almost hurt. So that's why I'm here. Taking the time now to fret and worry and sweat and be tormented to no end.

I don't know what I'd do with myself if he wasn't there tomorrow. Just imagining it makes me cold inside. To lose him would be to lose a part of my soul. Three months ago I couldn't imagine being in the same room with him for more than a class period. Now, I try my best to grasp every possible moment I can to be in his presence.

He's floating down to the ground now, and he sees me. I know he does. His eyes drift past me every time I do this. Following him; watching him. But he never does acknowledge me. I suppose he knows I need this. Knows that without this, I probably couldn't even come to the games anymore; Harry and Hermione would certainly notice if that happened.


	4. Draco's POV

**Draco's POV  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
**A step to the left. To the right. Forward and backward, an endlessly revolving dance. Our relationship has never been easy; nor would we ever want it to be. The moves get more complex every day as new things are hidden, others come to the forefront, and still much more remains stagnant.

There's always one constant though. You. Ever changing, but still always there; a constant variable. You have always, and will always, be there. No matter whether we're enemies, lovers, or somewhere in between.

We've achieved a sort of perfection, maneuvering our lives as the scenery morphs and our lives turn every which way. There's always that little hesitation; a thought as to what will happen if this all ends up falling apart. But we move past that, focusing on today and what we need to get through it.

You asked me once whether I loved you. I told you that you already knew the answer. With your sighed _yes, Draco_, I pushed the question aside, only later considering if you really did. I wonder what you would think, would do, if you knew you were the only thing that keeps me going every day. To see your face is to live, and know that one day, things could possibly end up right.


	5. Ron's POV

**Ron's POV  
  
**

* * *

**  
**

I wonder how this all happened? I mean, I _know_ how this all happened, but for the life of me I can't figure out the why.

He scares me sometimes... hell, he scares me almost all the time. But I accept that. Because it's him, and I know it's him, and he's mine, and everything will be all right. None of this makes any sense; but it never does. I've tried piecing together in my mind how I would go about telling Harry or Hermione, but I just can't. Nothing coherent ever comes to me; it's all just one giant jumble in my mind.

Our relationship, if you can call it that, and I _do_ sometimes get him to say that, with a few stiff drinks and an orgasm or two... and I'm rambling again. Where was I? Oh yes, our relationship. Built on rocky footing, that, and much disaster has arisen from said foundation. After the last tumble, we realized the need to start from the beginning, clear the air, have an straightforward relationship and all that. Lasted for about a week, upon which we started acting the same we always had. We recognized that this is the way it always had been, and therefore always will be, and continued thusly.

At this point, I can honestly begin to say to myself that I love him. I hope he realizes by now that if he doesn't leave anytime soon, I'm not giving him up. Ever. Just me, him, his 35 "products", and a giant yellow teddy bear named pookie.


End file.
